1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-band digital predistortion linearization.
2. Related Art
Power-efficient, low-complex, and reconfigurable radio system requires the design of energy-efficient transmitter and receiver architectures. At the transmitter side, the power consumption is mainly dominated by the RF power amplification (PA) unit. Generally, PAs are the most power consuming and the least power efficient components of the RF chain. Moreover, their nonlinear behavior and non-flat frequency response introduce unwanted intermodulation distortions into the system, which could significantly degrade the output signal quality.
An efficient and proper approach to linearize the transmitter nonlinearities, including the frequency up-conversion and power amplification units, is digital predistortion (DPD) linearization technique. The DPD technique is based on developing a reverse model of the nonlinear behavior and predistorted the input signals accordingly in order to compensate for the distortions and nonlinearities introduced by the transmitter.
In dual-band system, the nonlinear behavior of the device will introduce intermodulation, cross modulation, and harmonic products caused by the two fundamental signals. This can be extended to multi-band systems where more than two active signals are transmitted simultaneously.
The linearization of multi-band transmitter is based on the digital predistortion linearization. The DPD technique compensates for the transmitter nonlinearity while operating in the high efficiency and nonlinear region. As an example presented here in this patent, two signal processing blocks are employed to deal and compensate for the unwanted distortions and intermodulation products of the dual-band transmitter. In the scenario of multi-band transmitter (dual-band or more) this processing architecture can be expanded to multiple processing block for linearization and distortion compensation of multi-band transmitter.
In order to obtain samples of the signal from the output of the multi-band system, multi-branch or multi-band down converter is required in the feedback loop. This feedback loop can be developed using multi-band down conversion unit, multi-branch down conversion unit, or using subsampling based down conversion unit.
In one case, an energy-efficient and low-complex subsampling receiver is adopted in the feedback loop of the multi-band linearization architecture. The subsampling receiver architecture is designed to concurrently down-convert the multiple RF signals through single receiver chain. Using subsampling technique simplifies the feedback loop topology, requires fewer number of RF components, and reduces the power consumption.
Substituting the multi-band or multi-branch receiver feedback loop of the linearization topology with subsampling receiver architecture reduces the complexity of the system. The subsampling down conversion is not very common as receivers because of its insufficient performance in the presence of uncontrolled interfering signals. However, in the case of a DPD feedback loop, the problem is different and the interfering signals can be controlled such that they will not affect the signal quality. The different intermodulation, cross modulation and harmonic products make choosing the sampling frequency a complex task in order to avoid any overlap between the down-converted desired signals and their intermodulation and cross modulation products. Therefore, it is imperative to develop an algorithm to select the sampling frequency so that it takes into account all the possible frequencies such that the target signals will not be interfered with the undesired product terms.